El amor y traicion de una mujer
by Shiranui-Sakazaki
Summary: Tina hace un gira por japon, adonde Lisa la acompaña pero esta tiene sus propios motivos para ir, cuales seran ?violencia, sexo y algo de comedia algo mas ?rnrnpor favor pongan reviews, se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, insultos, lo qe sea...
1. El primer dia en Tokyo

Todas las situaciones mencionadas en esta historia son ficticias y son el producta de perversa imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de TECMO. 

El amor y traicion de una mujer CAPIULO 1: El primer dia en Tokyo

Japon, Tokyo por la mañana del martes

Son casi las 10 de la mañana cuando por fin ella abre sus ojos azules, la verdad es que no tenia ningunas ganas de levantarse, pero tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba checar que todo estuviera lista para el viernes, el dia en que ella la ahora mundialmente famosa Tina Amstrong hiciera la inaguracion de la nueva arena de lucha libre que se abriria en tokyo, y que mejor manera de hacerlo dando una lucha de exibicion con la maxima figura del Japon Reiko Hinomoto, pero la idea de levantarse no le gustaba nada, y menos que al voltear a su derecha vio una hermosa figura de color morena a su lado, y que en ese momento tambien se despertaba:

Tina: hola lisa

Lisa: hola, dormiste bien ?

Tina: mas o menos

Ambas se quedaron viendo un rato hasta que la rubia se puso encima de su amiga y la empezo a besar en los labios, Lisa por mientras la rodeo con sus brazos, ellas 2 habian estado saliendo juntas desde que termina el primer torneo del DOA hasta ahora que termino el 3º de este, y ahora que Lisa estaba de vacaciones decidio acompañar asu querida en su gira de presentacion por Japon.

Lisa: ya levantate que te tienes que ir al estadio...

Tina: ya se, y tu que vas a hacer en la mañana por mientras ?

Lisa: ire de compras y adar una vueltas, qiero perderme un rato en el Japon, quien sabe tal vez hasta me compre algosexypara ti..

Dijo esta con una mirada picara mientras le daba otro beso a la rubia.

Tina: me lo prometes ?

Lisa: tal vez dije...

Tina: bueno pues...

Acto seguido, se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al baño para darse una ducha, Lisa solo se quedo ahi viendo el cuerpo desnuda de Tina mientras esta se salia de la cama, era sin lugar alguna un cuerpo como pocos habia visto ella, alta, con la linea de sus musculso bien definida, unas piernas hermosas y fuertes que terminan en un suave pero a la vez firme trasero que muchos hombres matarian por tocar y algunas por tener, y un par de generos pechos igual de firmes y suaves que sus nalgas, era todo un monumento de mujer, y pensar que ella habia estado teniendo relaciones con ella la noche anterior la exitaba un poco.  
Para cuando la luchadora salio de la ducha su amiga ya se habia levantado para tomar tambien su baño, cuando ambas estuvieron listas bajaron al restaurante del hotel, desayunaron y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Mientras tanto en otra parte otro par de amigas hacian un recorrido por Tokyo...

Hitomi: por lo menos tienes alguna idea de donde estudia Kasumi ?  
ya tenemos un buen rato buscando su escuela

Lei-Fang: tu no te preocupes qe tan dificil puede ser hallar una escuela, ademas que otra cosa tenemos que hacer ? sirve que nos paseamos un rato

Hitomi: a siiii ? pues tu ratito ya nos tomo mas de 2hrs, por que no admites qe no tienes ni una maldita idea de donde pueda estar ?

Dijo esta ya un poco alterada, ya qe ni siqiera han desayunado por andar buscando a la japonesa qe tenian por amiga.

Lei-Fang: hay no grites ! no seas renegada qe te vas a hacer vieja, yo como iba a saber qe Tokyo era tan grande... ademas entre tanta gente puede qe la veamos en cualqier momento, por ejemplo...

Se defendia esta de los ataqes de su amiga con una cara de preocupacion y algo de miedo, ya qe ella sabian muy bien qe cuando Hitomi tiene hambre se pone de muy mal genio.

Lei-Fang: entre ese grupo de gente qe va ahi cruzando la calle

Y mientras señalaba con el dedo a un bola de gente, vieron pasar justamente a la persona qe estaban buscando, y con un asombro qe ni ella se creia..

Lei-Fang: vez ! vez ! qe te dije hehe ! KASUMI ! KASUMI ! POR AQI !

Kasumi: uhh ! hey! Hola..

Ahora las 3 amigas estaban sentadas en un restaurant mientras esperaban por sus alimentos Hitomi estaba muy impaciente y ya se qeria comer los cubiertos.

kasumi: y cuando llegaron a Tokyo ?

Lei-Fang: apenas ayer, como alas 5pm mas o menos solo dimos una vueltecillas por ahi, como llegamos cansadas nos acostamos temprano. Lo primero qe qeriamos hacer hoy era buscar a nuestra guia.

Viendo a Kasumi con unos ojillos de maldad, justo cuando les traian su desayuno

Hitomi: qe bien ! moria de hambre !

Lei-Fang: ten cuidado por qe si no te muerde el brazo.

Kasumi: por mi no hay problema, me encantaria enseñarles tokyo, ademas yo ya no tengo qe ir a la escuela esta semana, esmas si qienre empesamos hoy, nomas tendria qe ir a cambiarme de ropa y ya

Hitomi: eso eghhta biehggnn, aagghgsi aproghghvechhhgghamos mas el tihghghgggugempo

Kasumi: qeee dijiste ? - pregunto con una cara de total confucion -

Lei-Fang: ella esta de acuerdo - contesta ella, mientras qe la estudiante segui con su cara de " qe ? " - cuando pasas un tiempo con ella llegas a comprenderla

Kasumi: a bueno...

En un rastaurante local estaba Lisa qe parecia estar esperando por alguien, ya qe sabia muy bien qe Tina se iba a tardar un buen rato en la " Arena Coliseo de Tokyo " cuando de repente alguien llega por atras y le tapa los ojos...

: adivina qien soy ?

Lisa: una hermosa muchachita de cabellos plateado tal vez... ? - ella hecho su cabeza para atras y le dio un beso en los labios a la desconocida, cuando pudo ver qien era - hola Christie

Christie: hola Lisa, te extrañe

Lisa: yo tambien

Si hasta este momento no les esta gustado este cuentillo, no se desesperen qe la violencia y el morbo bienen despues. La verdad no se qe tan largo vaya a hacer el fanfic este pero espero qe no pase de 5 capitulos, y qe los qe sigen tambien este mejores.


	2. El amor y traicion de una mujer 2

El amor y traicion de una mujer CAPIULO 2: La verdad acerca de Lisa

Martes 11:45 PM, casa de Kasumi

Despues de salir del restaurante el trio de chicas se dirijio a la casa de la Kunoichi para qe esta se cambiara y asi poder empezar su viajecito...

Lei-Fang: y donde se te ocurre llevarnos guia ? - pregunto esta mientras esperaba acostada en la cama de su amiga -

Kasumi: pues hay museos, parqes, en unos dias va a ver un carnaval, salas de karaoke y hace poco inaguraron un nuevo parqe de diverciones llamado " La Tierra de Kaiba ", mia amigas dicen qe esta muy bueno, tambien en en unos dias creo se va a presentar Athena Asamiya presentando su ultimo album, va a ver mucho qe hacer.

Hitomi: yo qiero ir al parqe mañana !

Lei-Fang: y yo al karaoke en la noche ! tengo muchas ganas de ir a uno...

Hitomi: si te pones a cantar tu de seguro nos van a correr, te pareces a paqita la del barrio..

Lei-fang: callate idiota !

Estas se empezaron a agarrar a almuadasos mientras un divertida Kasumi las observaba - creo qe me voy a divertir mucho estos dias -

Mientras en otro lugar...

Christie: y como te ha ido ? ya le dijiste a la guera qe la vas a dejar ?

Lisa: no, todavia no, la verdad tengo algo de miedo de decircelo, no se como vaya a reaccionar - decia esta mientras se tomaba un cafecito con una cara algo preocupada -

Christie: vamos ! qe tal malo puede ser ? no pasa de qe se ponga a llorar como una niñita o qe te ruege qe no la dejes, es mas si qieres yo le dijo

Lisa: tu no conoces a Tina , decirle algo como esto asi nada mas la alteraria mucho, ella... se enoja demasiado, pierde el control de si misma, ya ha tenido varios problemas con la ley por su actitud, pero nunca salen a la luz publica eso para cuidar su imagen, aunqe tampoco me gusta estarle mintiendo sobre esto

Christie: como qieras, pero le tienes qe decir antes de qe se vallan

Lisa: y tu cuanto tiempo te vas a estar aqi ? y en qe hotel te estas qedando ?

Christie: yo ? compre un apartamento, asi qe yo no tengo prisa

Lisa: qee ? compraste un apartamento en Tokyo solo por qe yo iba a venir ? qe acaso te regalan el dinero o qe ?

Christie: claro qe no ! lo qe pasa esqe precisamente voy a tener un trabajito aqi en japon esta semana, y me lo pagaron muy bien, esa niña llamada Athena se qiere desacer de una gueras qe son su competencia, y ademas me gusta este lugar para pasar una vacaciones de vez en cuando

Lisa: mmm... bueno, por lo pronto ya vamonos le dije a Tina qe haria unas compras y no qiero qe me cache en la mentira

Christie: te acompaño y luego vamos ami apartamento para qe conoscas mi nuevo hogar

Lisa: OK, sirve qe pienso en como decirle a Tina

Ya entrada la tarde las otras 3 amigas ya habian hecho sus propias compras y las habian dejado en el hotel y ahora se dirigian a una sala de karaoke, por cierto se tuvieron qe ir en el metro para esto...

Lei-Fang: Kasumi ! por qe no nos dijiste qe en el metro te manosean toda ? me siento violada y sucia !  
Kasumi: hay no exageres, con el tiempo te acostumbras, ademas hasta divertido es a veces

Lei-Fang: si tu qe divertido ! ( se me hace qe esta ya le agarro gusto a qe le esten agrrando el culo ahi ) - penso la china -  
Hitomi: hey apurense qe ya qiero ponerme a cantar

Ahora si, ya en la sala...

Lei-Fang: yo voy a qerer una cancion de Shakira y otra de Megumi Hayashibara

Kasumi: yo qiero la de Pegasus Fantasy y Fukai Mori

Hitomi: Been a while since I felt this strong This time it just can't be wrong Baby you're the reason I've been waitin' for so long I reach out for your hands Hey baby there's no second chance Trust me darlin'  
Do you believe when I say

I climb the rocky mountains I swim the deepest sea I wanna sing hallelujah (I wanna sing hallelujah)  
I said there's nothin' that I wouldn't do for you I wanna say yes to ya

Kasumi: oye y como les a ido a ustedes 2 juntas ?

Lei-Fang: pues muy bien gracias a Dios, a veces ella es grosera, vulgar, gritona y un monton de cosas mas, pero me gusta tal y como es ademas qe es muy bonita no te parece ?

Kasumi: si algo... oye y alguna vez han tenido, tu sabes hhee... relaciones ?

Lei-Fang: claro qe si, si por ella fuera se la llevara encima de mi, no tienes idea de lo caliente qe es, y cuando toma se pones peor, no me suelta hasta qe se cansa y se qeda dormida, es como una perra en celo mas o menos, es mas el otro dia me hizo un chupeton en la chichi lo qieres ver ? 

Kasumi: no no no, asi esta bien gracias... (pero qe descarada)

mesero: señoritas aqi les traigo los botes de TKT y una botella de sake qe ordenaron

Lei-Fang: gracias !

kasumi: ( seguramente piensa poner peda a Hitomi para qe se le heche encima en la noche )

Hitomi: qe bien ya llegaron las chelas ! yo voy a tomar y por mientras siganle ustedes

Lei-fang: yo voy pues.  
kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni kimi o kasanete My heart is breaking.  
surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni tsukami kirenai Why is it you?

todoku koto no nai yubisaki hitori ni giri shimeteru kawasu koto no nai kotoba o yozora no hoshi ni nagashi...

Hitomi: y dime qe tanto hablabas con mi novia ? me la qieres qitar verdaaad ? peqeña ladrona

Kasumi: qe te pasa ? yo no le hago a eso, ademas ella no es mi tipo, si fuera lesbiana claro...

Asi se paso el rato hasta qe se acabaron el alcohol y la voz, y llego la hora de retirarse a sus respectivos aposentos 

Kasumi: mañana voy a pasar temprano por ustedes para irnos a la tierra de Kaiba, asi qe ya no se desvelen, sayonara !

Hitomi: si mahipma ! noss vhipemos mañana - contesto esta toda alcolizada -

y ya estando en el hotel...

Hitomi: GGGGUUUUUUUUUAAAAAHHHHH ! por qe me dejaste tomar tanto idiota ! mañana me voy a sentir muy GGUUUAAAAHHH ! - claros sonidos de qe estaba echando el alcohol y las tripas por la boca -

Lei-Fang: trate de detenerte y casi me habientas con la botella, eso te pasa por borracha

Despues de qe la alemana termino lo suyo se fue a la cama, para cuando Lei salio del baño la otra ya se habia qedado dormida.

Lei-Fang: chingado ! yo qe contaba qe abusara de mi como siempre, bueno ya sera mañana.  
- le dio un beso a su novia en los labios y se acosto a un lado de ella para dormir -

Mientras en el otro hotel y con la otra pareja...

Tina: hay ! estoy muerta, habia mucho qe hacer

Lisa: y como esta la arena ?

Tina: huy ! esta bien placosa, esta mejor qe el Madison Square Garden y el Palacio de los Deportes juntos, y tiene unos camerinos de lujo

Lisa: y mañana vas a volver a ir ?

Tina: si, qiero qe todo este perfecto para el dia del show, y tu qe vas a hacer mañana te vas ir de vaga otra vez ?

Lisa: un rato y despues me voy a ir contigo al estadio, pero por lo proto ya me qiero dormir qe estoy muy cansada

Tina: yo tambien, buenas noches...

Y asi, solo despojandose de sus ropas se dispusieron a dormir sin imaginarse qe el dia de mañana seria uno qe tal vez cambiaria sus vidas para siempre...

Ya por la mañana del miercoles

Tina: ya estas despierta ?

Lisa: mmm...

Tina: sabes, me desperte algo caliente... - y abrazo a Lisa por la espalda llevando una de sus manos alos pechos de la otra mujer mientra le susurraba al oido - si qieres tu te puedes qedar qietecita ahi mientras yo hago todo el trabajo

Lisa: aahh ! Tina... yo no aahh - solo gimio cuando sintio qe uno de sus pechos era apretado fuertemente por una mano - 

Tina: sshhh, no te resistas mi amor, sabes qe no puedes, y qe no qieres hacerlo - y entonces empezo a bajar su mano derecha por el cuerpo de la otra mujer hasta llegar al sexo de esta el cual pudo sentir qe estaba ya un poco humedo - verdad qe te gusta lisa ?

Lisa: aahh ! si... - empezo a gemir un poco mas fuerte al sentir qe las manos en su pecho y la otra en su concha aceleraban sus movimientos - tinaa aaahhh !

Tina deseaba ese momento desde hace tiempo debido a sus ultimas giras y presentaciones no habia tenido un buen sexo ultimamente asi qe hoy no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad...

Tina: oohh lisa ! te deseo tanto ! - un con un movimiento puso a esta encima suyo, para asi tener mejor control de sus acciones, entonces empezo a besar el cuello de su amante y metio un par de dedos en la concha lisa arrancandole un gemido de placer mientras qe con la otra mano jugaba con uno de sus pezones qe estaban totalmente erectos -

Lisa: aaahhh ! aaaahhh ! asii ! asii ! aahh ! - ella se movia al mismo ritmo qe los dedos de tina lo hacian, logrando asi un mayor placer, podia sentir los preciosos senos de esta contra su espalda y sus duros pezones, sentia todo su caliente cuerpo contra ella, entoces ella hecho su cabeza para atras para poder ver a los ojos a aqella persona qe le producia ese placer, y le dio un apasionado beso, sintio como la lengua de la rubia peleaba con la suya, entonces sintio como un tercer dedo la invadia, lo qe la hizo gemir mientras se besaban - aaahh !

Tina: te gusta ? - pregunta esta gadeando, ya qe la exitacion la invadia por completo -  
dime, qe qieres qe haga ? qieres qe pare ? he ?

Lisa: - casi no podia hablar, lo unico qe hacia era gemir de placer por las caricias y besos de la otra - noo, no pares, dame mass ! metemelos mas adentro ! aaahhh!  
- de pronto sintio como los 3 dedos qe tenia adentro empezaron a entrar y salir de ella con mas rapidez y fuerza, haciendola gemir a un mas fuerte - aaahhh ! ya casi , ya casi llego ! aahh ! - entoces su cuerpo empezo a tensarse, señal clara de qe el orgasmo estaba cerca, tina pudo sentirlo y acelero mas sus movimientos mientras le mordia suavemente la oreja -

En la posicion en la qe estaban la pierna de Lisa qedaba en medio de las 2 de Tina y qe tambien rozara levemente el clitoris de esta, logrando qe con los movimientos de la primera, ella tambien sintiera placer, tanto asi qe ella tambien estaba a punto de correrse, aunqe la mayor parte de su exitacion provenia de los gemidos qe la otra producia...

Lisa: AAAHHHH ! AAAAAHHHH ! YA CASI ! MAS RAPIDO ! - gritaba esta al borde del climax - YAA... YAA VOY... AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! CHRISTIEEE ! - fue lo qe ella grito al alcanzar el orgasmo -

-------------------------------------------------------

Este es el fin del segundo capitulo y como podran ver tambien son fanatico de Yu-Gi-Oh de KoF, aunqe no precisamente de Athena, pero no se me ocurrio algo mejor, las canciones del karaoke son el tema pricipal del DOA Extreme Beach Volleyball " How Crazy Are You?  
" y la otra es el segundo tema final de Shaman King " Omokage "qe si es interpretado por Megumi Hayashibara ( y de la cual tambien soy gran fan ). En cuanto al relato este lo mas intenso ya esta por comenzar, o por lo menos eso creo yo, lo qe si es seguro es qe las palabrotas y la violencia qe habia prometido ya vienen. 


	3. La pop idol y la asesina

El amor y traicion de una mujer 3 Capitulo 3: La pop idol y la asesina 

Al escuchar lo qe lisa habia gritado inmediatamente se la qito de encima arrogandola al fuera de la cama y azotando en el suelo de la habitacion...

Lisa: qe te pasa hehe ! - pregunto esta jadeando - por qe me arrojas ?

Tina: por qe ? preguntas por qe estupida ! me acabas de llamar christie, qien es esa ? he ? DIME QIEN ES ?

Lisa: noo ! yo no te llame asi ! - contesto asustada, habia hecho enojar a tina y eso la asustaba aun mas, ya qe cuando ella se enojaba se ttornaba muy violenta sin importar a qien tuviese enfrente, aunqe fueran mujeres - escuchaste mal... yo no podria...

Tina: no mientas ! - entonces se abalanzo sobre lisa tomandola por el cuello y azotandola contra el suelo en un arrebato de violencia - dime qien es ? - le grito - si no me.  
espera, no me dijas qe es maldita asesina albina ?

Lisa: mmm... si es ella, algun problema ? - le dijo sin verla a la cara, no tenia el valor para eso -

Tina: - ella se puso de pie y permitio qe lisa lo hiciera tambien y le pregunto - pero como te atreves a hacerme esto, o serme infiel ?

Lisa: qee ? con qe verguenza me preguntas eso tu a mi ? crees qe soy estupida y no me entero de lo qe haces, el meter a tus admiradoras a tu camerino despues de cada lucha, emborracharte cuando me prometiste no hacerlo mas, y el tener qe estar arreglando tus pinches problemas cada vez qe haces alguna estupidez ! - todo esto se lo dijo gritando y viendola a la cara con un gesto de ira - la verdad ya estoy harta de ti y de tu estupido comportamiento... ! por eso he estado saliendo con christie, es mucho mejor persona qe tu ! - cuando de pronto sintio una feroz cachetada qe la regreso al piso, entonces volteo a ver a tina con rabia sin decir nada -

Tina: no eres mas qe una maldita ramera , esta bien, si la prefieres a ella, largate con ella entonces !

Lisa: qe dices ? Tina: ya me oiste ! largate de mi cuarto ! no qiero verte mas vete ! - le grito llena de furia -

Lisa se incorporo agarrandose la mejilla izquierda por el golpe qe le habian dado, agarro su ropa, se vistio, toma su maleta asi como estaba ya qe ni siqiera habia deseampacado y salio de la habitacion azotando la puerta, sin siqiera voltaer a la qe minutos antes era su mejor amiga.

Tina: maldita puta !

Mientras qe en otro lugar con diferentes personas y diferentes situaciones...

Kasumi: Ela aqi ! la Tierra de Kaiba, el parqe de diverciones mas maderno de Japon y tal vez del mundo ! - decia ella muy emocianada al estar en frente de la entrada del parqe -

Lei-Fang: por haces tanto escandalo por un parqecillo, qe tan diferente puede ser de Disney World ?

Hitomi: hay ! pues ami ese nombrecito de Kaiba me suena desde la primera vez qe lo ohi, pero no se de donde...

Lei-fang: de seguro es el nombre del dueño, algun viejillo cualqiera

Kasumi: qe no saben qien es Kaiba ?

Hitomi: ... no

Lei-fang: - ella nomas movio la cabeza de lada a lado con cara de tonta -

Kasumi: pero qe nacas !si vieran las noticas un poco en lugar de estarse viendo el trasero una a otra todo el tiempo lo sabrian ! Seto Kaiba, el presidente de inaguro el primer parqe de estos en America hace 2 años, haciendole la competencia directo al Disney World, el cual esta ahora en grandes problemas economicos por eso - decia esta dandoles un poco de cultura genrala a sus amigas -

Hitomi: aahh ! y esta compañia es tan grande ?

Kasumi: claro qe si ! es la compañia productora de juegos mas importante a nivel mundial, actualmente solo hay en el mundo unas 4 o 5 compañias mas grandes qe la suya como Coca-Cola y Microsoft, ademas el es el campeon mundial de duelo de monstruos

Lei-Fang: duelo de monstruos ? te refieres al juegito ese de las barajitas ?

Hitomi: pero qe payaso ! tan grandote y jugando a las cartitas !

Kasumi: haayy no ! son mas bestias de lo qe parecen ! el duelo de monstruos es muy importante pare el, de hecho el parqe esta basado en eso, y ademas el no esta viejo tiene apenas 20 años y es uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo ! sin mencionar de qe tambien es muy guapo, me gustaria casarme con el, haria lo qe sea por el.  
- dijo esta niña con las manos en los cachetes visiblemente sonrojada -

Lei-Fang: creo qe ya recuerdo algo, pero qe no el campeon del mundo era un tipo llamado Yugi a algo asi ?

Kasumi: asi era, el habia ganado cada torneo de qe habia en el mundo por 2 años seguidos, pero en la final del campeonato el no estubo para nada concentrado y termino perdiendo no solo la final, sino tambien sus cartas de dioses egipcios Lei-Fang: si habia escuchado algo acerca de esas cartas, se suponia qe el qe las tuviera seria invecible

Kasumi: si, pero segun los rumores el habia tenido un pleito con su novia Tea la noche anterior y eso lo molesto durante todo el duelo, el se deprimio mucho por perder sus cartas, pero fue peor cuando descubrio qe su novia lo habia dejado por Kaiba, y unos dias despues lo encontraron muerto en la habitacion de su cuarto, al parecer no soporto la presion de perder todo eso y se corto las venas, qe lastima.

Hitomi: bueno ya, basta de tonterias y comenzemos con el parqe, por qe segun este mapa, esta bastante grandecito, veamos... la tierra de los zombies, la casa del terror de Sagui el payaso, la tierra de los dragones... qe nombrecitos para las secciones de un parqe, estas segura qe esta parqe valdra la pena Kas ?

Kasumi: pues hasta ahora no he conocido a nadie qe hable mal de el

Hitomi: si tu lo dices...

Lei-Fang: ya no seas tan amargada, yo creo qe sera divertido

Asi pues las 3 amigas se dispusieron a pasar un dia entero en la Tierra de Kaiba, Lisa esperaba en la sala de una lujosa casa...

Christie: a como veo tu cachete creo qe ya te descubrio, pero como se dio cuenta ?

Lisa: ja ! estabas teniendo sexo en la mañana, cuando nos despertamos y cuando tuve mi orgasmo grite tu nombre, imaginate como se puso, la cachetada esta me salio barata, la verdad pense qe me iba a ir mucho peor

Christie: qe sinverguenza ! como se atrevio a golpearte, si la tuviera aqi en frente la mataria con mis propias manos, es mas lo haria gratis, no te interesa ?

Lisa: dejalo asi, por lo menos esto ya se termino...

Christie: como qieras, pero por lo pronto yo me tengo qe ir

Lisa: adonde vas ?

Christie: hoy es el dia en qe me tengo qe ver con mi cliente, y tu no puedes acompañarme ya qe es alguien famosa y no qiere fisgones, de todos modos cuando llege te dijo

Lisa: esta bien, te importa si tomo un baño ?

Christie: sientete como en tu casa, bueno al rato vengo !

Lisa: bye !

Momentos mas tarde Christie llego a la suit de lujo del hotel Gran Plaza, uno de los mas lujosos y costosos de Tokyo, pero antes de siqiera tocar la puerta de la habitacion esta se abrio por si misma...

: pasa, te estaba esperando Christie

Christie: mmm... - entro a la habitacion donde una jovencita de anteojos y trenza la recivio, se presento como Kaoru y la invito a pasar a la sala, ahi vio a su cliente sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitacion, obviamente esperando por ella - tu debes ser Athena Asamiya la pop idol ?

Athena: asi es, y tu debes ser Christie la famosa asesina qe nunca falla, me da gusto conocerte al fin

Christie: muy bien, ya qe estoy aqi me gustaria saber qien es mi blanco

Athena: claro, como sabes en 2 dias es la inaguracion de la Arena Coliseo de Tokyo donde Tina Amstrong ara una presentacion especial contra la campeona de Japon Reiko HInomoto y yo fui invitada junto con otras 2 cantantes al acto de apertura, ellas seran tu blanco

Christie: Britney Spear y Cristina Aguilera ? a esas 2 ? pero por qe ?

Athena: es muy facil, yo ya tengo el mercado de Asia en mi mano pero mi intencion es America, si triunfas aya tendras exito donde sea y con esas 2 acaparando el mercado no lograria gran cosa en estos momentos

Christie: asi qe simplemente te desases de la competencia para tener el campo libre

Athena: exacto ! aunqe la verdad podria aserlo yo misma pero no qiero qe los relacionen conmigo asi qe prefiero pagar los servicios de una profesional

Christie: por mi esta bien, serian 2 por cada una de ellas

Kaoru: - qien esta ese momento solo habia estado observando la platica pregunto - 2 mil dolares por cada una - tan poqito ?

Athena: no idiota ! 2 millones, y qedate callada

De repente Kaoru sintio como si alguien le apretara el cuello fuertemente y cayo al suelo asficcioandose, christie solo veia con asombro las escena

Kaoru: esta bien... ya entendi perdoname por favor athena - de pronto sintio qe podia respirar de nuevo algo agitada y asustada por lo sucedido -  
Athena: perdon por eso, mi " asistente " no volvera a interrumpir, verdad kaoru ?

Kaoru: no mi señora no volvera a pasar

Athena: bien, en cuanto a lo nuestro, pagare tu precio pero debes asegurarte de algo, qiero qe montes una escena, algo qe manche la reputacion de ellas

Christie: como ?

Athena: si, algo qe las haga ver mal, si las matamos asi como asi, se convertiran en martires por nada y eso no seria bueno para, y si mueren en una mala situacion ellas mismas se aruinaran desde la tumba, crees poder hacerlo ?

Christie: eso es facil, solo qe te costara un poco mas, qiero 500 extras

Athena: toda una negociante ! Kaoru ! dale el maletin !

La jovencita de los anteojos puso un malentin en la mesa qe estaba en medio de las 2, al abrirlo estaba lleno de billetes, kaoru estaba impresionada jamas habia visto tanto dinero en su vida

Athena: aqi estan 2 millones, te dare el resto cuando termines

Christie: para cuando las qieres muertas ?

Athena: qe sea antes de la inaguracion, el evento es muy importante como para ser suspendido por un par de zorras americanas, asi qe cante yo o no, saldre ganando de todos modos.

Christie: lo hare esta misma noche, por lo de la escena no te preocupes se como hacerlo, mañana vendre por el resto asi qe tenlo preparado, - ya antes de irse volteo y pregunto - solo por curiosidad, tienes poderes psiqicos a algo parecido - pero no recivio una respuesta de qe saliera de los labio de la joven sino una directa hacia su mente " asi es, por qe preuntas ? " solo por curiosidad, nos vemos entonces - ya con el dinero en la mano abandono la habitacion -

Cuando esta se fue al fin solo qedaron las 2 jovenes y la de los anteojos algo temerosa pregunto...

Kaoru: athena es esto realmente necesario ? es decir matar a alguien solo para qe tengas exito, no me parece correcto yo - de pronto sintio un increible dolor en su abdomen,  
producido por el psiqo poder de Athena, un dolor tan intenso qe la obligo a arrodillarse gritando -

Athena: sabes kaoru deberias agradecer qe aun estes con vida, podria haberte matado ya hace tiempo, al igual qe a kensou y al viejo

Kaoru: qe ? - apenas pudo preguntar mientras veia a ala otra con una cara llena de dolor por el castigo qe recibia - tu los...?

Athena: asi es, yo los mate ambos, cuando el viejo vio qe ya lo habia superado no me dejaba avanzar mas, ni en mi carrera ni mi entrenamiento asi qe tuve qe desacerme de el, fue dificil ya qe el me enseño lo qe se, pero kensou fue facil

Kaoru: pero el te amaba, comm... HHYYYAAAA ! - sintio entonces como si le clavaran un puñal en el estomago -

Athena: lo se, lo qe lo hizo mas facil, el no fue capas de fenderse de mi en ningun momento aunqe lo estaba haciendo sufrir mucho, asi qe kaoru si me vuelves a cuestionar sobre cualqier cosa qe haga, te matare ahi mismo entendiste ? ahora arreglate qe tenemos qe ir a los ensaños

Kaoru: sii... - contesto con lagrimas en los ojos, y temiendo por su vida -

Asi se termina el 3 capitulo de esta seria, el proximo espero sea el ultimo ya pero me esta saliendo mas larga de lo qe esperaba. Como habran leido sigo con mi aficion con yu-gi-oh y lo meti mas en la trama, tambien mencione a Athena Asamiya y como dije anteriormente no soy fan de ella asi qe la converti en una auntentica perra, espero qe el proximo este mas cerca del final y qe sea de su agrado.


	4. Dos mujeres aman, una odia

El amor y traicion de una mujer CAPITULO 4: dos mujeres aman, una odia...

Miercoles, alrededor de las 6:50...

Despues de pasar todo el dia en el en La tierra de Kaiba Hitomi y Lei-Fang, se desponian a regresar al hotel y Kasumi a su casa, claro esta cada qien con su respectiva bolsa repleta de recuerdos pero la ninja dijo entonces...

Kasumi: oigan plebes, por qe en lugar de irse al hotel se vienen conmigo ami casa, podemos hacer una pijamada y ver peliculas y hacer cosas de chicas, qe les parece ?

Lei-Fang: me parece buena idea, ademas estoy muy cansada como para irme hasta el hotel, qien hubiera pensado qe hacer cola 3 veces para subirse al " Vuelo del Dragon Blanco " seria tan cansado, tu qe piensas Hitomi ?

Hitomi: como sea, mientras llegemos a comer esta bien

Lei-Fang: tu lo unico en lo qe pienas es en comer y coger

Hitomi: como si eso te hubiera molestado alguna vez Lei-Fang: ya callate... !

Kasumi: ya van a empezar otra vez...

Suspiro esta mientras las otras 2 seguian discutiendo caminando en direccion a la casa de ella. Pero antes de qe esto sucediera en el restaurante del hotel donde Tina estaba hospedada, estaba esta ahi mismo como si estuviera esperando por alguien, ella se veia visiblemente molesta todavia por lo qe habia sucedido en la mañana de ese dia, esperaba con un trago en la mano cuando de pronto vio llegar a una muchacha muy joven con un cabello corto de color purpura y brillantes ojos rojos...

Tina: el Dragon de los ojos rojos llega al fin, no te parece un nombre bastante mamon, Ayane ?

Ayane: y ati qe te importa, dime para qe me llamaste ?

Tina: qiero qe hagas algo para mi

Ayane: sabes qe mi trabajo no es barato, a qien qieres qe mate, alas luchadoras con las qe vas a competir el viernes ?

Tina: no tienes qe matar nadie, solo qiero qe te infiltres en una casa y anules su sistema de seguridad para qe yo pueda entrar despues, tengo cosas qe resolver con la propietaria

Ayane: solo para eso me llamaste ? no pienso perder mi tiempo con estupideces - ella estaba lista para irse al decir estas palabras pero se detuvo al escuchar a la rubia -

Tina: y si te dijera qe te puedo conseguir a Kasumi para qe tengas tu tonta venganza

Ayane: - ahora vio a tina con mas atencion y volvio a sentarse - te escucho

Tina: veras, la casa en cuestion es la de christie, la otra asesina qe conocimos en el DOA3, la recuerdas ?

Ayane: como podria ? me a qitado algunos trabajos muy buenos, y ademas me dio un balonazo en la cara cuando estabas en la isla, maldita perra ! - dijo agitando su puño -

Tina: pues esa perra me qito algo qe era mio, aunqe la verdad no me importa recuperarlo, no soporto la idea de qe lo haya hecho y va a pagarlo, ademas ella se burlo de como jugaba volleyball y eso si no se lo voy a perdonar

Ayane: y Kasumi ?

Tina: eso se arregla facil, el dia de ayer al salir de la arena de Tokyo en la noche, la vi acompañada de hitomi y le-fang, al parecer esas 2 andan de vacaciones aqi, y a diferencia tuya yo si me llevo bien con esas 3, asi qe puedo enviarle a kasumi unos boletos gratis para qe vayan a verme, ya en el estadio la separamos un rato de las 2 lesbianas y la tendras para ti, qe te parece ?

Ayane: si solo puedes asegurarme a kasumi are mi lo mio, qe qieres exactamente ?

Tina: qiero poder entrar a esa casa sin qe suenen alarmas, ni qe se pueda comunicarse con el exterior de ninguna manera, no qiero qe nadie se meta en lo nuestro

Ayane: esta bien, pero aun asi te cobrare por eso

Tina: qe ? no hay descuento para las amigas ?

Ayane: tu no eres mi amiga y lo sabes

Tina: no me parecia asi cuando te hice gemir como a una perra aya en la isla

Ayane: eso no significo nada, solo fue un descuido es todo - replico molesta y no qeriendo aceptar la verdad de aqel suceso - discutiremos mi paga despues - se levanto entonces para irse

Tina: como qieras dragon de los ojos rojos...

Mientras tanto christie se preparaba para cumplir con su trabajo...

Christie: bueno ya son las 9:30 PM, hora de cumplir con mi contrato, asi qe ya me voy

Lisa: y ya pensanste como vas ensuciar sus nombres ?

Christie: si, sera bastante facil solo es cuestion de tener un poco de tiempo y bastara,  
regreso al rato entonces

Lisa: qe te vaya bien , uuhh qe feo se oyo eso...

Cuando ella llego al hotel, se hizo pasar por una de las mucamas, noto al instantante qe no habia nada de seguridad en el piso donde ellas se hospedaban y asi llego ala habitacion de las cantantes sin ningun problema - esto sera muy facil -

Mientras en la casa de Kasumi, las 3 jovenes ya habian bañado y puesto ropa para dormir, la primera su pijama de pucca, mientras qe hitomi dormia con la camisa qe habia comprado en la tierra de Kaiba qe decia " enfrente al Dragon blanco y sobrevivi " y un short muy corto qe no tapaba mucho realmente y lei-fang una camisa de botones qe kasumi le habia prestado, y como esta era larga no llevaba nada mas por debajo, mas qe sus pantys. Estas se disponian a ver unas peliculas de terror qe habian rentado...

Kasumi: por qe tenemos qe ver peliculas de miedo, ami no me gustan, me dan pesadillas

Hitomi: no seas llorona ! ademas yo no tuve tiempo de ver ninguna de estas, el exorcista y la venganza del chupacabras, ademas si te da miedo yo te puedo abrazar - dijo con un tono picarezco mientras jugaba con el cabello de esta con su dedo -

Kasumi: ganas tienes enferma ! ademas a lei no le gustaria eso

Hitomi: como somos amigas no creo qe le importe, por cierto hemos hablado mucho hacerca de hacer un trio, no te gustaria ? - le dijo a ella tan cerca de la cara qe casi la besaba, kasumi solo se qedo ahi toda sonrojada y respirando un poco descontrolada -

De repente entro lei-fang con las palomitas de maiz y las cocas...

Lei-Fang: qe se traen ustedes 2 ? - pregunto haciendo un gesto de confucion al ver la escena -

Kasumi: nada , no pasa nada ! estamos bien - una agitada kasumi dijo, visiblemente a vergonzada - vamos a ver las peliculas de una vez

Lei-Fang: - esta miro ala alemana con unos ojos de sospecha, puse sabia qe lo qe hubiera pasado ahi era seguramente su culpa - no podias dejarla en paz verdad ?

Hitomi: solo le hice una pregunta es todo

Y se dispusieron a ver las peliculas entonces, al cabo de un rato despues de ver al chupacabras y casi al finalizar el exorcista, kasumi solo mostraba su cara por debajo de las sabanas un poco asustada, y hitomi no dejaba de abrazar a lei-fang, kasumi penso qe era por demostrarle algo de afecto a la china, pero despues se dio cuenta qe era por qe era la mas asustada de las 3, aunqe no lo admitiera. Despues de qe se acabaron estuvieron platicando un rato mas de cosas de chicas...

10:48 PM, casa de Christie...

RRIINNGG ! RRIINNGG !

Lisa: bueno ! christie, ya terminaste ?... en " la casa del chef " ? y esta abierto todavia ? bueno pues aya te veo chao !

Qedo de verde con ella para cenar y asi celebrar el " exito " de su ultimo trabajo, para esto iban a cenar a un lugar algo caro, pero eso no era problema para christie ya qe tenia suficiente dinero para pagar asi qe tenia qe ir elegante, para esto Christie ya tenia reservado un extenso guardaropa para ella, varios vestidos, blusas, pantalones entre otras cosas, entonces escogio un vestido blanco largo con la espalda descubierta y un escote muy elgante qe dejaba ver una buena parte de sus pechos, con un corte en la pierna lo qe lo hacia bastante sexy, se metio a bañar se arreglo y se fue...

Ya en el restaurante " la casa del chef " alas 11:25 PM...

Christie llego al lugar ya vestida con un atuendo algual de sexy qe el de su pareja, esta entro al lugar y vio a lisa sentada, se qedo viendo un rato lo hermosa qe se veia, asi qe se fue ala mesa con ella...

Christie: hola, esperaste mucho ?

Lisa: no, acababa de llegar casi, y dime como estuvo ? fue dificil ?

Christie: naa ! fue de lo mas facil qe he hecho, tenian muy poca vigilancia, ademas ella mismas me facilitaron el trabajo, cuando entre al cuarto de la Britney la cache en la cama con la otra, mate 2 pajaros de un tiro, o mas bien 2 zorras

Lisa: y qe hicistes para manchar sus nombres ?

Christie: eso sera sorpresa, lo veras mañana en todos los noticieros, al decir verdad creo qe lo hice bastante bien, hahaha ! - rio poniendose un mano en la boca -

Lisa: qe modestia ! bueno ordenesmos por qe tengo hambre

Despues de estar ahi un rato y despues de haber comido se qedaron platicando un rato y tomando algo de vino...

Lisa: oye, desde hace rato me ves medio raro, te pasa algo ?

Christie: nada, solo veo lo hermosa qe te eres, esa rubia estupida no te supo valorar

Lisa: no hablemos de tina por favor - dijo al triste - prefiero olvidar lo qe tuve con ella

Christie: claro, nos vamos entonces ?

Lisa: si, creo qe ya va siendo hora

Pagaron la cuenta, y se fueron al estacinamiento, donde los esperaba un shelby cobra en excelentes condiciones qe anteriormente pertenecio a una cazarecompensas en chicago a la cual se encargo de eliminar ella misma, y este carro lo recibio como parte de la paga, pero al llegar al carro christie repego a lisa al carro y empezo a besarla algo desesperada...

Christie: oh lisa ! no sabes cuanto he esperado por tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte mia - le decia esto mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda y le besaba el cuello mientras una de sus manos bajo a sus piernas -

Lisa: aahhh ! espera christie aqi no, - se separo un poco de ella, pero le verdad realmente deseaba lo mismo qe ella, pero se pudo controlar un poco mas - espera a qe llegemos a la casa entonces ahi haremos todo lo qe qieras - le dijo con una mirada qe demostraba deseo y le devolvio el beso abrazandola por el cuello - vamos a casa

Christie: si...

Casa de kasumi 01:34 AM...

Habiendo terminado con sus peliculas de horror las muchachas ya se habian ido a dormir, kasumi a su cama y las otras 2 en unas colchonetas qe ella tenia para las visitas, las cuales tendieron en frente de la cama, una posicion en la qe kasumi no podia ver lo qe las otras hacian aya abajo lo cual una de las 2 penso en aprovechar...

Lei-Fang: qe haces ? ya es tarde para eso - murmuro esta al sentir una mano qe la acariciaba suavemente en el abdomen -

Hitomi: no importa, kasumi ya se durmio - insistio esta al pagarse a lei por atras y rodeandola con ambas manos al tiempo qe le besaba suavemente el cuello - hace mucho qe no tenemos algo de intimidad - le acaricio entonces los pechos por encima de la camisa, despues la puso sobre su espalda y ella encima para besarla en la boca -

Lei-Fang: hitomi no ... - decia esta con la respiracion entrecortada al sentir como la otra le desabotonaba por completo la camisa dejando escapar sus senos, los cuales hitomi empezo a besar suevemente - hitomi detente ... - ella decia qe no pero no hacia nada por evitarlo, de hecho la tenia agarrada por la cabeza como para evitar qe se fuera, de pronto lanzo un gemido al sentir la lengua de hitomi sobre su pezon - aahh !

Entonces hitomi dejo sus juegos por un minuto para qitarse su blusa ante lei-fang, esta al verle los pechos llevo sus manos a ellos y empezo a masajearlos suavemente, hitomi lo disfrutaba, sentir esas manos jugando con sus senos la estaba calentando mucho asi qe ella tomo la iniciativa, se recosto sobre lei-fang nuevamente besandola en los labio, tratando le invadir su boca con su lengua (qe por cierto era algo larga ya qe alcanzaba a tocarse la punta de la nariz con facilidad, cualidad qe ella aprovechaba para hacer ciertas cosas) dejo su boca para seguir con su barbilla, despues su cuello y bajo hasta su pecho donde puso sus manos sobre sus senos apretandolos suave pero firmemente haciendo gemir un poco a la china, beso entonces el espacio entre ellos y siguio bajando hasta llegar al ombligo, la agitada respiracion de hitomi en su abdomen la hacia a ella respirar de la misma manera ya qe sabia perfectamente a donde qeria llegar la otra, siguio bajando hasta llegar a los pantys de lei, donde por encima de estos beso le beso la concha para despues qitarselos por completo dejandolo desnuda y expuesta y pudo contemplar la entrepierna de su novia completamente depilada, la habitacion estaba oscura pero con la poca luz de luna qe entraba por la ventana podia ver claramente el sexo de lei-fang, y nunca habia sentido tantas ganas de probarlo como en esa ocacion, asi qe bajo su cabeza y empezo a besar el abdomen nuevamente ante la mirada de su novia, bajo sus besos hasta el area del pubis para llegar al fin a donde qeria, el sexo de lei.

Lei-Fang: aahhh ! tomii... - gimio esta al sentir la humeda lengua de su compañera sobre su vagina, ella se habia puesto 2 almoadas para levantar la pelvis y asi darle un mejor alcance a la otra, tambien tenia agarrada a hitomi por la cabeza, para mantenerla donde estaba, de pronto sintio un par de dedos dentro de ella al tiempo qe la lengua segui con su trabajo haciendola gemir nuevamente, los dedos empezaron a entrar y salir rapidamente de la vagina donde estaban, haciendo gemir a lei mas intensamente - aaahhh ! asii tomii... mas rapido... aahhh ! - y sintio como la lengua de la otra mujer trataba de meterse en ella haciendo qe se retorciera en placer, por fin pudo sentirla dentro de ella totalmente, hitomi la tenia sugetada por las piernas fuertemente, jalandola hacia ella para poder empujarle mas su lengua y asi poder saborear todos lo jugos de lei-fang cuando esta tuviera su orgasmo lo cual ya no estaba muy lejos, para lograrlo entonces intensifico los movimientos de su lengua dentro de su amante y subio una mano hasta alcanzar uno de los pechos de lei el cual apreto, esta sentia qe estaba a punto de llegar asi qe se puso sy brazo en la boca y lo mordio para evitar gritar y despertar a kasumi, entonces lo sintio, esa sencion como choqe electrico al tener un orgasmo, arqeo su espalda al tiempo qe se mordio el brazo aogando su gemido y qedo acostada ahi, exausta -

Hitomi: - esta se acerco al rostro de lei-fang y le dijo - aun no estoy satisfecha, ahora me toca a mi - se movio entonces hasta casi sentarse sobre su cara para qe ella le hiciera lo mismo

Entonces lei-fang la agarro por las nalgas y se dispuso a lamer la concha de su novia, la cual empezo a gemir un poco al senir la lengua de lei sobre ella, la agarro por los cabellos de una manera violenta, y comezo a sentir una peqeña presion sobre su ano, eran los dedos de lei-fang qe trataban de meterse, en ella entonces se aflojo lo mas qe pudo hasta qe los tuvo adentro, lanzo un gemido de placer y lei comenzo a moverlos hacia adentro y afuera rapidamente mientras continuaba lamiendo a hitomi, ella sabie qe eso le gustaba mucho y qe no tardaria mucho tiempo en llegar.

Hitomi: aahhh ! aahh! leii... mas rapido... mas rapido... - le decia esta o mas bien le ordenaba mientras qe recargaba su cabeza en la cama de kasumi qe aun seguia placidamente dormida - ya voy... aahh ! - sintio qe el climax ya llegaba asi qe para no gritar tuvo qe morder la cama - aaggghhh !

Fue todo lo qe grito, se qito de la posicion en la qe estaba y se acosto sobre lei, la vio a los ojos y le dijo " te amo Lei ", " yo tambien ", y se recosto sobre el pecho de esta hasta qe ambas se qedaron dormidas importandoles muy poco si kasumi las encontraba desnudas y abrazadas por la mañana.

Mientras tanto Christie y Lisa ya estaban en la puerta de la casa, seguian besandose tan apasionadamente como cuando salieron del restaurante, se metieron a la casa qe estaba toda obscura, pero de las sombras de esta salio un voz qe les pregunto " espero qe se hayan divertido juntas ? ", ambas se asustaron un poco pero christie reacciono y prendio la luz, su asombro fue mas grande a ver sentada en el sillon de su sala a la intrusa...

Lisa: tina... ?

christie: qe haces en mi casa ? - pregunto esta visiblemente molesta -

Tina: solo pase a saludarlas, ademas tengo cosas qe arreglar con las 2...

------------------------------------------------

El fin del 4 capitulo, yo pense qe terminaria esta historia mas rapido pero la verdad me distraigo mucho a la hora qe me pongo a escribir, por eso esta tomando mas tiempo del qe hubiera qerido, ahi me dijeron qe le puse mucho lesbianismo y creo qe es cierto, pero qe le voy a hacer ? soy demasiado cochino como para cambiarle, ademas lo mas fuerte ya biene, asi qe hasta ahorita les ha pareciso execivo esperense a lo qe sigue, y a este paso creo qe van a faltar otros 2 capitulo. 


End file.
